Drunken Desire
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones have been best friends since before they can even remember. The pair were inseparable, probably the reason none of their relationships ever worked out. People always thought they were a couple but they could never see each other that way. But what would happen when on Emma's 21st Birthday they end up having pure lustful drunken sex? Wattpad Transfer
1. Chapter 1

**Emma POV**

It was finally my 21st Birthday! I was 'of course' the last of my friends to turn 21, and now we could all finally go out clubbing together. I couldn't wait to get a few drinks in me. It wasn't like I had never drank before, but never very much, as I always found myself being, sort of the mother of the group and looking after my friends.

My two girlfriends Regina and Mary-Margaret 'who we call Snow due to her pale white skin and short jet black hair, that reminded us of Snow White' were over getting ready with me. I slipped into the new dress I had brought as the girls finished my make-up and hair. I was never really the girly type but they insisted I get glammed up. I stood in front of the mirror, nearly not recognize myself, I was in a tight red dress, black shoestring heels and my hair curled, falling perfectly beside my breast, where my birthday present from Killian lay. It was a beautiful necklace with a swan on it.

"Hot damn! Killian is going to go crazy over you!" Regina said with a sly grin, she had been trying to get Killian 'My best friend' and I together since high school. "Regina! For the millionth time, we are just friends! That's never going to happen." I say rolling my eyes at her. "After he sees you in that dress! I doubt that!" she said, I just signed, it was really no use fighting her. "Come on, we can't let the guys have all the fun" Snow said and we headed to the club.

Walking in I quickly spot my tall dark hair handsome best friend 'and yes even though we are just friend, no one could ever deny he was damn good looking' "Jones!" I shout over the loud music. He quickly turns around at the sounds of my voice, his jaw just about drops to the floor when he sees me, before quickly recovering "Swan! Happy Birthday!" He said giving me a tight hug and then whispering in my ear "By the way, you look absolutely stunning." I smile "I guess you scrub up alright" I joke.

I then turn and receive hugs and happy birthday's from my other friends David and Robin. David then processed to give Snow a welcoming kiss 'They had been dating since high school' and Robin gave Regina a nervous smile and a kiss on my check making Regina blush. "Why don't they just hook up! Everyone knows they like each other!" Killian said to me "They would say the same about us!" I say "Like that's ever gonna happen!" Killian laughs, as did I.

"Okay, I think it's time for shots!" Regina shouts before we head towards the bar. The night was filled with drink after drink, playful laughs, dirty dancing and stolen kisses between Robin and Regina. I could really start to feel the effects of the alcohol as Killian playfully forced shot after shot down my throat, as I did him.

* * *

 **Killian POV**

I had deiced that today I was going to be the one to look after us all, as it was Emma's birthday I wanted her to be able to let loose for once. But little did I know drunk Emma could be very forceful at making me drink. And before I knew it I was fairly drunk but just sober enough to know what I was doing, just! Emma was sitting on my lap feeding me some random bar nuts 'thank god I was drunk, because who knows where they had been.'

She began to giggle and play with my hair. "What you giggling about Swan?" I ask her with a smirk "I really don't know, I'm just so happy" she said continuing to giggle away before stopping and looking me dead in the eyes "Killian?" her voice soft "Aye love?" I wrap my arms around her waist. "Why have you never wanted me?" I look at her stunned "What do you mean Swan?" I say swallowing hard "Am I not sexy enough for you!" Emma said as she straddled me, moving her hands down my chest.

She defiantly wasn't in the right frame of mind but fuck, either was I. My body moved without my own control as I crashed my lips on hers in a rough lustful kiss, hands roaming her perfect figure as I tightly squeeze her ass. Emma began moaning in my mouth before pulling apart breathless "Umm that wa-" I was cut off by her pulling me back into her lips, I melted into the kiss feeling my pants tighten as she grinded against me.

I nearly forgot where we were till I heard Regina squeal "Oh my god! Snow get here now!" I hear her yell but I'm am way to occupied with Emma to give a rats ass if they are watching. And to my surprise, Emma doesn't seem to care as she fights for dominance over the kiss. All the sounds and voices around me were drowned out, I only cared about Emma and I. I wanted her so fucken bad, it was strange, I had never thought I would. Something about it felt so wrong but so damn right.

As we pulled apart again she got off me, leaving me feeling a little disappointed. But she quickly made that go away, grabbing my wrist, pulling me with all her strength straight towards the club exit. I can hardly remember how we got back to my apartment but the minute we shut the door, I had her slammed up against it kissing her with all my force. "Fuck me Killian!" she said jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist as I began to nibble at her neck.

I grabbed her ass holding her up, connecting out lips again as I carried her to my room. I throw her roughly on my bed turning her onto her stomach and rip off her tight sexy red dress, along with her incredibly sexy black bra and panties, as well as my own clothes leaving us both completely bare. She tries to turn over to see me but I firmly but gently hold her down "No looking Swan." I say, my voice deep and husky.

I had to be truthful, I can be pretty damn rough and demanding when it came to sex, a side of me I never thought Emma would see but here I was ready to show her. She began to wiggle a bit trying to see me, in return I give her a hard slap on her bare ass leaving a pink mark and she whimpers a little moan "Now do you want that again?" I ask I can see her nod "I want you to beg me!" I say with a smirk.

"Please Killian!" she cries out, I slap her as hard as I can making her pant and moan below me. I flip her over and she stares right at my length with utter lust. I roam my hands down over her body while kissing every inch before making my way to her already juicing cunt "Damn! Swan, you're so wet for me!" I say with a smirk making her blush hard.

Before she had time to react I slam a finger into her, then another and another. She screams out as I quickly find her G-spot making her go wild, lowering my head as I suck gently on her clit. Her muscles clench around my fingers as my name escapes her lips, feeling her completely let go "Please! I want you!" she begs over her pants.

"As you wish," I say positioning myself before her entrance as she lifts herself a little to meet my length. Thrusting deep inside her, making a slow and steady pace. Feeling utter pleasure with each thrust "Faster! Fuck!" she demands. Without hesitation I fasten the pace, her screams echo off the wall as she bursts around me. I quickly pull out, releasing myself over her perfect body before falling beside her breathless.

She gets up wobbling towards the bathroom, cleaning herself up before returning to bed and snuggles up against my chest as we both drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma POV**

As I woke my head felt like a massive weight on my body, throbbing in pain. I groan as I open my eyes, straight away noticing I'm at Killian's. At first, I don't really think much about it, guessing he had just looked after me in my drunken state. I hear him yawn as he wakes and I playfully roll onto him, but I had failed to notice my lack of clothing and his! Our eyes lock as I feel this morning wood pressed against my pelvis. I swallow hard "Swan?" He shyly said.

All the memories from last night begin rushing into my mind, his soft lips kissing me, his strong touch as he slapped me and his thick length pounding into my tight wet cunt. I quickly jump off him running into the bathroom. This can't be happening! I had sex with Killian! My best friend! This could change everything, what if he had feelings for me? Did I have them back? I had never thought of him that way and I don't know if I wanted too.

I couldn't deny how amazing it was and that scared me. It wasn't like I'd never had sex before but never like that! My mind was running wild with thoughts of him spanking me and this length slamming vigorously into me. I blushed at my own thought as I become turned on 'Shit! Stop this Emma! He's your best friend!' I scold myself. I need to calm down, I deiced to jump in the shower and hopefully clear my head.

* * *

 **Killian POV**

I lay there staring at the ceiling unable to comprehend what had happened, I didn't know how to feel. I needed to talk to someone, normal a would just talk to Emma about everything but how could I with this! I hear the shower turn on so I write a note, leaving it for her, letting her know I'm going out for a bit. I head out and walk towards the docks texting Robin on my way to meet me.

I sit and stare out at the beautiful blue ocean as the salty air hits my skins. The sea really did calm me, it always has, ever since I was a young lad. About 10 minutes later Robin rocked up "Hey" I simply said as he sat beside me. "What's up?" he asked, I sign and look down playing with my hands in my lap. "Do you remember much for last night?" I ask, he shrugged "Bits and pieces I guess why?" he said.

"I slept with Emma." I blurt out "Wait, what! So what Regina told me was true! She thought she must have dreamed seeing you two making out at the club." He said a little shocked, even though our friends always went on about us getting together, I don't think any of them really thought it would happen and neither did we. But here we were. "Well she didn't but what the hell do I do now? This could fuck everything up." I say worried about losing my best friend.

"Well do you like her? Like more than a friend?" He asked. Truth be told I loved Emma but not in a romantic way. But damn that girl was fucking amazing last night. It was a weird feeling, I wanted to do it again and again but still stay friends, there is no way I could ask that of her, right? "I don't, but I care for her too much to hurt her. What if she has feelings for me?" I say "Killian only way your going to find out is if you talk to her, just be honest." I sign, before giving him a hug and heading home.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

After my shower I knew what I had to say, I just hoped it wouldn't wreck our friendship and that it's what Killian also wanted. I sit on the couch waiting for him to come back, finally after what felt like the longest wait of my life 'In reality it was only like 20 minutes' he was home. "Hey, how was your shower?" He asked scratching nervously behind his ear as he sat beside me, not even looking at me. "Fine, I guess." I can feel the awkwardness building. "Guess we should talk about last night" he shyly said as he lowers his head and I nod.

"Emma I thi-" he begins but I quickly cut him off. If I don't say this now I never will "I want sex! Just sex!" I blurt out, his head shot up, his eyes looking right into mine as he stares in utter shock from the words that come out of my month "Wait, what?" He asked seeming to be taken back. 'Shit maybe he wants more!' I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Killian, I'm not going to lie your my best friends and I love you but only as a friend and nothing more than that. And I also can't deny how much I enjoyed last night either. I know it's kinda, a crazy thing to ask and I understand if you have feelings for me and it's too much to ask but I want you, I want you to fuck me and only me but no string attached." I say, my heart is racing like crazy as I wait for his answer.

He doesn't speak any words just pulls me into a needy kiss as his hand fondles with my breast, kneading it in soft circles. My hands roughly grab the back of his head pulling him even closer in, demanding entrance which he gladly gives. We pulled away, loud deep pants as we stare at each other "Swan, you seriously read my mind." Killian said with his signature smirk "Now get your ass on top of me right now!" He demands. 'Fuck! I really love this bad side of him, it's such a turn on!' I gladly straddle him as our clothes are quickly discarded. And in no time I am completely full with his manhood.

It was incredible how perfect we fit together. I moved up and down riding him like I was a woman possessed. He groans and firmly grabbed my ass, vigorously moving me to go faster as he lifts his hips off the couch in an attempt to get deeper. I feel myself let go as I reach my peak with him following close behind.

"Can this really work?" I ask as I feel him become softer inside me "Only one way we will find out, but we need to promise to be one hundred percent truthful with each other. And if either of us begins having any romantic feelings for the other, we have to stop this. It can only work if it's purely sex, okay?" Killian said and I nod.

God, I hope this never ends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma POV**

The rest of the day was filled with amazing, mind-blowing sex and while Killian got his strength back we would either watch movies or play video games as if nothing had ever happened. All day our phones had been going off, both of us knew it would be our friends going crazy because no doubt Robin had told Regina, who would have told Snow, intern David knowing.

Around 6 o'clock at night there was a knock at the door, Killian answered while I made some grilled cheeses for us, as we hadn't really eaten all day. I could hear voices at the door and some footsteps coming towards the kitchen "Emma! Oh my god! I can't believe this is finally happening! You and Killian are together!" Regina yells in excitement nearly squeezing me to death in a tight hug "I said we are not together Regina! It was a one-time thing" Killian said coming in with Robin, David, and Snow. I was a little unsure what to say, It wasn't a one-time thing and today proved that!

"Now if you don't mind we are going to watch a movie, so you can either join or bugger off," Killian said with a laugh. They agree and headed towards the lounge room, Regina had disappointed look on her face as she walked off giving me a frown. Killian and I stayed behind waiting for our food to be done, luckily, his place wasn't open plan so they couldn't see us.

"One-time thing!" I say a little annoyed "Swan, I think it's best to keep this to ourselves, for now, if they knew we were still sleeping together they would try force a relationship on us" he paused, taking a deep breath and avoiding my eyes "And if that ever does happen I'd want it to be because we wanted it." I looked at him shocked, was he trying to tell me he wanted more? Maybe he always did? "You want a relationship? I thought we agree this was only sex, nothing more?"

He pushed me hard against the bench and looked at me with a smirk "Swan you've taken that the wrong way, right now all I want to do is bend you over and fuck your brains out until you can no longer stand!" His voice was deep and rough as his hand found my ass giving it a firm squeeze. I felt myself become unbelievably aroused, I wanted him to take me just as he wanted. I slowly lean in desperate for his touch but quickly pull myself together when the timer for the grilled cheese goes off.

Killian pulls away, grabbing his food "Come on love, we have guests." He sweetly said. I nod picking up my food and following him. We walk in to see Snow and David cuddled up under a blanket on the couch and Regina and Robin on the floor with a blanket of their own and pillows propped up against the coffee table. "Things must have gone well for them" Killian whispered before I take a seat on the second couch, as he gets another blanket for us.

He comes back turning the lights off "Ah! That's better" he proudly said before draping the big blanket over me and himself as he cuddled up behind me so he was spooning me. About halfway through the movie, I felt Killian's hand move down my body as his lips placed soft kisses on my neck, my body starting to heat up as his hand enter my pants rubbing circles around my clit. I want to cry out but I knew my friends were in the bloody room!

I considered pulling his hand away but I couldn't help but be turned on, thinking of how we could be caught at any moment. I let out a slight moan as he thrust a few fingers inside. Luckily the movie was loud enough that no one seemed to notice "Shh Swan" Killian whispered in my ear as he nibbled at it before going back down to my neck, where he was sure to leave a mark.

This goes on for a little longer and just as I'm about to climax he pulls away "Why did you stop." I groan quietly "You'll see" he slyly said before he starts pulling at my pant trying to get them down, subconsciously I lift my body allowing him too. 'Wait he's not going to do that right here. Is he!?' I thought and before I know it he springs himself lose slamming into my soaking wetness.

Lucky Killian placed his hand over my mouth muffling my moans and speaking over them "Robin mind turning it up" He said, and Robin simply does, not even looking back. 'Thank God!' This was crazy! What the hell would we do if we got caught! I wanted to scream out so badly, it quickly began harder and harder to focus on keeping quiet as I started losing all control over my body.

I was so close to the edge as Killian began rubbing my clit again and gently massaging my breast. And with two last deep thrusts, we both come crashing down, quickly covering my mouth holding back the loud moans that wanted to escape. Killian help me back into my pants, fixing himself up before whispering in my ear "Next time I'll make you scream out my name no matter who is around"

I still couldn't believe his was the same Killian Jones I used to play with as a child, the guy I used to stand up for when we got bullied in school. I had seen every side of him but never the sex-crazed one! I had heard from girls around town he was pretty full on but I didn't think I'd ever see it and now I was wishing I had so much sooner! "Now watch the movie love" he said in a demanding voice, I simply do as I'm told. Even though neither of us knew what had happened in the last 20 minutes.

The movie ends and everyone goes home. Killian walks Regina and I back to our apartment "Okay, have a good sleep girls" He kindly said before heading off and we walk in. Of course, the minute we get inside Regina is bombarding me with million questions. "Regina I'm really tired can you please just drop it. Nothing is going on anymore and I don't wish to talk about it!." I simply say and go off to bed.

'Nothing but pure amazing sex!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Killian POV - 2 weeks later (Saturday)**

Over the last few weeks Emma and I fell into a regular routine, throughout the week after work we would meet up somewhere 'normally my apartment' and have amazing lust filled sex then go back to our normal lives. Our weekends were pretty much the same as before, doing some group activate and/or going out to the clubs. I actual loved sex most on the weekends as we had to sneak around.

Today we were going camping down at a little secluded beach about 1 hour out of Stroybrooke, that we found a few years back. Just about no one knew about it, so we would most likely end up the only ones there. Due to there being six of us we needed to take two cars, so naturally I offered that Emma and I go together. Everyone agreed and once we finished packing up the cars we headed off.

On the way I started to get bored, we had been going for about 30 minutes. So I slowly moved my hand onto Emma thigh "And what do you think you're doing!" She snaps, I just smirk and continue moving my hand up into her skirt 'silly girl! I'm going have some fun' I thought as I hook my fingers under her bikini bottom feeling her already wet cunt "Fuck! Someones all ready for me" I say with a wink, before thrusting two finger deep inside her. "Killian! I'm trying to drive!" She tries to yell but her words come out as moans.

I quicken the pace and she lets out one more loud moan before slamming on the breaks and pulling the car over. Luckily everyone else was in front of us, I just hoped they don't notice and come back for us. I smirk as Emma pulled my hand out exiting the car and pretty much bolting around to my door, opening it and pushing my seat back as she mounted me.

She pulled at my shorts letting my already hard member out, and pulling her soaked bikini bottoms to the side before filling herself with him. Bouncing rapidly using the small handle above the door to hold herself up. I begin feeling my release just at it's edge when there was a knock on the drives side window 'Oh Fuck!' I slightly turn my head to see a cop standing there.

Emma is so lost in her own body she doesn't even react and just continues to ride me hard. "Swan!" I say trying to get her attention but failing, while trying so hard to hold back the urge to cum. "Fuck up Killian!, I'm about t-" she couldn't even finish her sentence as she screams out to her release and my own quickly following.

The knock at the window come again but this time the guy spoke "Out of the car." Emma is utterly mortified when she sees him. The office looks away as we shyly exit the car, fixing ourselves up and standing in front of him. He didn't seem to be that old only looking to be a few years older then us. He seemed a bit nervous as he spoke and couldn't even keep eye contact with either of us. "Umm, you do understand public indecency is against the law?" He asked.

"Yeah, We are really sorry officer." Emma sweetly said, he actual looked to her and gave a weak smile "Ok i'm going to let you off with a warning, but you and your boyfriend need to keep this for at home, in private." He said, I just shrugged and agree. I look over to see Emma staring at this office in a daze. I wave my head in front of her "Swan? Earth to Emma?" I said snapping her from her thoughts.

"He's not my boyfriend." she randomly blurts out before blushing hard, I couldn't help but laugh. "Wait what?" The office said confused "Umm.. We.. ahhh" Emma was stumbling over her words big time, I just laughed harder. She's obviously crushing on this guys 'I'd seen that look millions of time.'

"Oh shut up Killian!" She yells at me, clearly embarrassed. I stop laughing and give a little smirk. "Mate, we're what you'd call Fuck Buddies." I say, and Emma hits my arm. The office is standing there with shock on his face. "Anyway are we go to go?" I simply ask and he just nodded.

Once back in the car Emma seemed a little pissed to me "What's wrong love?" I say, she just glares at me. "Did you really have to say we were fuck buddies!" she madly said "Well it's the truth Emma." I simply say back, she just signed "It just made me think." I look at her with a 'think about what' look "What if one of us start liking someone? And what to start a serious relationship?" she said "What you want that cop?" I jokingly say, but Emma just stayed quiet.

"Do you want to end this?" I dryly said. "No, I don't but it will have to one day." she said nearly in a whisper "Swan, lets just have a good weekend. And worry about that later?" I kindly say. She nods "You're right, Sorry fro being a downer." she said with a weak smile "You'll just have to make it up to me later" I say with a wink making her giggle.

Of course once we arrived at the beach everyone was freaking out over where we had been. "Oh my god! We were so worried! What happen?" Snow said pretty much bowling Emma over as she gave her a hug "We just had a little ran in with the cops." I say with a smirk and both Robin and David give me questioning looks. "What happen!" Regina asked.

"Oh umm just a broken tail light and they were jsut letting me know" Emma lied "Want me to have a look? I'll be able to fix it?" David ask 'Good one Swan!' I though laughing to myself "Oh, It's fine. We can deal with it tomorrow" She said and everyone nodded, and we all started setting up our tents at a nice little spot on a hill so the water couldn't let to them.

This was going to be a good weekend! I going to tease the shit out of Emma and leave her hanging for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma POV

We had been at the beach for around 3 or 4 hours and the whole time Killian had been driving me crazy 'in a good way'. We were all messing around in the water, Killian would keep whispering in my ear all the dirty things he wanted to do to me. I couldn't help but get turned on. At one point everyone else had gotten out and it was just us left. As we bobbed above the water I felt Killian's hands on my thigh.

"Wanna have some fun?" He said with a wink, I just gave a cheeky smile. Without hesitation, he pulled me closer, entering me with his fingers. "I want payback for this later" he smirked and I nod as he fastens the pace, my climax getting closer before tumbling over the edge. "Killian! We're going to get more drinks! Wanna come?" Robin shouted from the beach as we parted a little "Yeah give me a minute" Killian shouted back. "You gonna be okay without me for a bit?" He said with a smile. "I think I'll survive" I giggled.

Once out of the water all the boys headed off to the little town about 15 minutes away, while us girls sunbathed. Of course, the minute the guys left Snow and Regina brought up Killian. They had been trying to get me to give them details about the sex from my birthday, and I was getting sick of it 'maybe if I just tell them they will drop it' I thought.

"Soo.. how are things with Killian? You two seem to be in a good place" Snow said "We are good, never been better" I simply "Okay I'm gonna cut to the chase! Was he good? Give details! Please!" Regina begged, "Wanna go for a walk?" I say trying to get up to avoid the question but was quickly pulled back down by Regina "Nope! You have been dodging the question for the last 2 weeks! Spill!" she said firmly. Well, it was worth a try, I sighed "Come on Emma, was it good?" Snow sweetly said.

'Of course, it was fucken good! Otherwise, why would I still be doing it!' I thought but only spoke one word "Yeah" I shyly say, feeling my cheeks going bright red as they both squealed. "Now can we go for that walk?" I ask "What? No details!" Regina whined "No!" I say before walking off, they got the gist that I wanted to be alone.

I walked for a little while till I come across a little cove and just sat thinking. How long could I keep this up? I hated lying to my friends. I wonder what they would do if they found out? Suddenly I thought about that cop that had court us. He seemed sweet and kind, a bit awkward but cute. Did I like him? No, I couldn't right? And even if I did, he would never like me after what he saw. He probably thinks I'm a slut. I was so confused! I just need to get through the night and worry about all this later.

* * *

Killian POV - Meanwhile

"So would you ever do it again?" David asked as we drove into the little town, he was asking about Emma of course, I just shrugged my shoulders 'Hell yeah I would, well I am' I said in my head. "Have your feeling changed?" Robin asks, I sighed "I really don't know mate." I dryly say and it was the truth I didn't really know how I felt anymore. When Emma brought up the relationship thing it got me thinking, how was I gonna feel if she was with someone else? Not that she hadn't dated other guys before but that was before all this happen.

After we got the drinks we headed back, to find only Regina and Snow "Where's Swan?" I ask as I placed the drinks in the cooler "She went for a walk that way about 15 minutes ago" Snow said pointing down the beach. I signed, Emma always went for walks when something was wrong. "What did you two do?" I ask "What nothing!" Regina defended and just gave her a stern look "Okay! God! We just asked her about you guys and if you were any good." Regina said annoyed. "Why don't you just find out for yourself," I said with a smirk, she glared at me and Robin hit me "It was a joke, I'd never go there," I say with a laugh.

"Well, you did say that about Emma." Snow said under her breath but loud enough for us to hear. Making us all burst out laughing "Okay you have a point, but seriously would you two just drop it?" I say, they nod and I head off in the direction of Emma. I walked a little bit before finding her in a small cove, wrapped up in her thoughts. "Boo!" I shout coming up right in front of her coursing her to jump.

"Killian!" she yells playful hitting my arm. "Sorry love, I couldn't resist," I say with a smile before giving her a sweet tender kiss "What was that for?" she asked, I shrugged as I squatted in front of her "You seemed down, thought it might cheer you up a bit" I say with a smile. "Thanks" she quietly said looking down "You okay?" I said lifting her head so she is looking at me. "I'm fine" she simply said giving me a kiss this time, I knew she wasn't but thought it was best not to push her, she will talk when she is ready.

After heading back the day went smoothly, and it was time for some well-needed sleep, I got comfy in my tent waiting for Robin to come in but Emma did, not that I minded. "Hey?" I say "Sorry, Regina wanted to share with Robin, if you get want I mean." she said began to undress. "That's fine by me, Swan" I say with a smirk before pulling Emma down to my lips and finish undress her and myself.

She was now under me looking like a complete goddess, she slightly moaned as I thrust deep inside her. Wrapping her arms around my neck pulling herself up onto my lap as I'm sitting on my legs. We begin quickening the pace as loud scream echo from the tent next door. I could see in Emma's eye that she wanted to do the same, forcing herself to be quiet. 'Fuck it! Let them bloody hear us!' I thought.

"Swan, let go" I whisper into her ear, she shakes her head before crashing her lips on mine demanding entrance as the kiss muffles her sweet moans. I pull out of the kiss "Emma, do you trust me?" I say looking deep into her eye "Yes" she says out of breath "Let go for me then, I promise it will be okay" I say giving a short kiss. She doesn't speak, only fasten the pace forcing herself as deep as she can get. Vigorously moving above me, screaming out to her release as she milks me dry.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma POV

"Emma, do you trust me?" he said looking deep into my eyes "Yes" I say out of breath "Let go for me then, I promise it will be okay" And with that all my fears leave my mind as I finally caved in, doing as Killian asked and letting completely go. Feeling as if I had no control over my body as utter pleasure took over and my mind became blank. Killian's warm touch holding me as we panted breathlessly, him becoming soft inside me.

"Good girl" he whispered in my ear before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I could hear rustling and movement outside the tent. Within seconds the tent was open, Killian turns his head to face where our friends stood in shock. Killian slowly lifted me up removing himself from inside me and covering us both. I hated the feeling of losing him for some reason, but I didn't really have time to think about that now.

"One-time thing!" Regina shouted at the top of her lungs. David and Robin shared a little laugh "You owe me $50 bucks" David said to Robin said with a grin "You bet on us?" I say, and Killian just giggled to himself "Might as well just give me the $50 bucks to me, seeing as you and Regina seemed to have some fun too." He said with a wink at Regina who was trying to be calmed down by snow "You what!" she yelled hitting Killian in the head "Ow!"

"Okay getting back to why we are here. Why would you lie about being in a relationship?" Snow calmly asked, Killian and I shared looks and I swallowed hard "Umm... Because we ain't in a relationship." I shyly say. They look at us completely shocked "Wait? What?" David said confused "It's just sex, nothing more" Killian confirmed, "How long has this been going on?" Snow redundantly asked.

I could see Regina was death staring me. "Since my birthday," I say looking down, silents filled the tent till Killian spoke "Look we didn't want to say anything because we don't want a relationship, I know it sounds crazy but we can do want we want. So you can either get over it and just acted like everything is normal or bugger off!" Killian harshly said.

"Now if you don't might I'd like to get some sleep." He continued and everyone left but I knew this conversation wasn't over. "Come on Swan, get some sleep" I nod and cuddle up with him. As he drifted off to sleep my mind wouldn't stop. Maybe we were like a couple? I thought about how Snow and David have been over the years since dating. Killian is sweet, kind and loving to me, everything a boyfriend is meant to be. But he was always like that even before we started all this.

That's when it hit me, I did want more. I wanted someone to tell me I was theirs and only theirs, that they loved me and not just as a friend. But I would never get that from Killian, no matter how perfect he seemed. This was only sex, nothing more. He had been very clear on that. I signed as I took in his sweet scent drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Killian POV - Next Morning

I wake to emptiness beside me, I get dressed and head outside to see David sitting down in the sand "Morning" I say joining him and he waves "Where's everyone?" I ask "Regina and Robin went into town to get everyone breakfast and Emma and Snow are taking a walk." he said before looking at me "Killian, you know you two are kidding yourselves if you really think what you guys have is just sex." He dryly stated, I sigh.

Deep down I knew he was right but I wasn't ready for that. "One day she is going to relies she wants more and you are going to have to either let her go or risk everything for love," He said placing a hand on my shoulder, I gave an awkward laugh "Oh come on, stop being so serious. We are just having a good time" I say, he rolls his eyes "Whatever you say."

The rest of the day went pretty well, considering last night. Everyone promised to not force Emma and me into a relationship, well other than Regina as she was still pretty pissed, but it was a start. It was time to leave, we had the cars packed and really to go until David stop Emma "Oh I almost forgot to have a look at your tail light" Emma blushed hard as I burst into laughter. "What's so funny...OH!" David said catching on to the fact that we stopped for a sneaky fuck and her tail light was never broken.

"Eww! Okay, in light of this Snow and I are going with Emma! So she doesn't have any destinations" Regina said pulling Emma towards her car. "Okay, your majesty!" I joke earning a glare from her. I laughed before getting into David's truck.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

"Why!? I don't understand. Don't you have any feelings for him?" Regina said complaining once again, we had been driving for 30 minutes and she wouldn't shut up about Killian "Maybe you should date him! He's all you ever talk about!" I sass making snow giggle in the back seat "Oh shh you!" Regina said upset about my comment knowing it was true.

Before she had a chance to start whining again, I noticed blue and red lights in my review mirror 'Oh great!' I thought as I quickly pulled over and waited for the officer to approach. I whined down my window and my heart skipped a beat "Oh why hello again... Emma right?" It was the officer from yesterday 'The cute one!' "Hi again umm?" I say realising I never got this name "Oh name's Graham" he sweetly said making me blush.

I could tell both Regina and Snow were going to ask a million questions "Your tail light is out, I'm going to have to give you a ticket" He said 'Of course! That's what you get for lying!' I thought as he wrote the ticket out and handed it to me. When I looked down though I saw a phone number? "Call me if you want to maybe go out sometime, as long as your none boyfriend is okay with it," He said with a cute smile.

"Oh okay... Wait, is my tail light really out?" I ask nervously, he laughed "Yeah it really is but I'll let you off if you take me up on that date?" I didn't know what to do, would Killian be mad? But he has no right to be, I'm not this girlfriend or anything "Okay Wednesday night, at 6 o'clock. I'll text you my address."

He had a massive grin on this face "Wednesday night it is, see you then." He said with a wave as he returned to his car and drove off. "What was that! And how did you know that cop!" Regina pretty much yells in my ear "He was the cop from yesterday" I say nearly in a whisper from embarrassment.

"I thought you lied about the ran in with the cops?" Regina asked "Only about the tail light thing, which really isn't a lie anymore," I say, they both seemed confused. I sighed "He court Killian and I having sex, in that seat." I say pointing to Regina's spot in the car. "Okay! Too much info!" Regina said with a grossed out look.

"What is Killian gonna think about you dating?" Snow asks "I don't know but he can't really stop me, just don't say anything. I want to be the one to tell him. Okay?" They both nod and we continued home. I felt somewhere deep down that I wanted Killian to be mad about it, I wanted him to fight him me. But why? Killian's only a friend right? Oh no! I think I might like him! More than that!


	7. Chapter 7

**Killian POV - Monday night**

After finishing work I made my way to Emma's apartment as Regina was working at the bar tonight, letting myself in to see her on the couch crying "Swan you okay?" I sweetly ask. She sniffs and wipes away her tears looking up with puffy eyes as I sit beside her wrapping my arms around her. "Yeah, it's just I've got... well you know" she trailed off "Ah! It's that time o the month." I say getting up and without another word head to the kitchen.

I return a few moments later with a heat pack and ice-cream. I kindly hand them to her, she returns a weak smile. "Soo what movie?" I ask "The Notebook" she shyly said "I should have guessed" I say with a laugh as I set up the movie before cuddling up with Emma on the couch "Thank you Killian" she quietly said as the movie started "What are friends for" I say giving her a little kiss on the head.

The movie finished and Emma was sound asleep, while I was drifting off myself. Till someone slammed the door, we both jolt up to see a very grumpy Regina walking inside "God! I hate work sometimes!" She shouts flopping in the chair beside us "What happened?" Emma asked rubbing her eyes. "Just men being men!" she dryly said glaring at me "What the hell did I do?" I defend.

"It's men like you that just want women for sex!" she shouts now standing as did I 'She did not just say that!' "Well, what the fuck do you call all this! I'm clearly being a gentlemen to Emma right now while she's on her bloody women time! Yeah so what if I come over for sex, but instead for leaving her I stayed and comforted her!" I shout back.

"Only because it's Emma, what about all the other million girls you've been with! Your fucken pathetic Killian! Grow the hell up!" She yells. I was really starting to get pissed off, I felt Emma's hands on my back trying to calm me but I really didn't care I was sick of this bitch. One minute she wants me with Emma, the next she doesn't! "You can talk don't forget who was the slut of our high school!" I shout back as I move closer getting right in her face.

'Wack' I felt a hot sting on my face. She hit me! This bloody bitch hit me! "Truth hurts doesn't it!" I shout raising my hand "Killian don't, please come down." Emma cries out but it's to late, I strike but not hitting Regina. Emma had moved it front of her and tears ran down her face "I...uh..-" I didn't even know what to say "I think you've done enough! Get out!" Regina shouts.

I turn on my heel bolting to the door "No Killian wait!" I hear Emma say but I don't look back just ran out the door and going to the nearest pub 'Which happens to be where Regina works.' I sat drowning my sorrows in a bottle of rum. I couldn't believe it, I had hit Emma! It's all fucken Regina fault! But even though I hated her right now, she was right about one thing Emma was different.

* * *

 **Emma POV - 2 days later (Wednesday)**

I hadn't seen or spoken to Killian in 2 days, not from lack of trying though. I wasn't mad at him, he didn't mean it. He just lost his temper, he hadn't done that since high school. Normally I would be able to calm him down but he seemed to be battling with himself.

I came home after work to Regina in the shower, 'I hadn't really talk much with her either' so I just went to my room and tired calling Killian. He didn't answer 'No surprise' I though before leaving a message "Killian please talk to me, I'm getting really worried. I... I miss you." I say begin to cry.

"Hey?" I turned to see Regina at my bedroom door "Hi" I say back in a soft tone and wiping away my tears "I'm sorry Emma, I know what I said to Killian was out of line. I just don't like to see my best friend being used." She said, I know she only wanted the best for me "Regina, I'm using him as much as he is using me." I say

"Yeah but that was before you started having feelings for him! Romantic feelings!" She stated "What! Are you crazy!" I say in shock "Oh seriously Emma stop lying to yourself. You love him and thats why you let him get away with using you. He'll get sick of you and move on, leaving you heart broken again!" She said, I went to fight her saying I didn't have feeling for him but there was a knock at the door.

I went to answer it, opening to see Graham 'Shit, I'd completely forgot I said yes to a date with him!' "Hey, sorry am I early?" He nervously said looking me up and down at my outfit that was just sweats and a T-Shirt "Oh no, sorry, just lost track of time." I say, I didn't really want go 'okay think of something' but before I could say anymore Regina, being a sticky beak she is buts in. "Give her 5 minutes."

She pulled me back into my room "What the hell Regina! You try and tell me I have feelings for Killian, then force me to go on a date with someone else? Weren't you the one always trying to get us together!" I quietly shout so Graham can't hear. "Yes! But in a bloody relationship! Not fuck buddies! Killian obviously doesn't want more then sex otherwise he would of called you back! It's time to stop waiting around for him and move on with you life!"

I sighed, maybe she was right. "Fine I'll go, but I'm not going to have a good time" I whine "Just give him a chance." she smiled and help me pick out some clothes. "Okay lets go" I simply say and we leave. The car ride to the restaurant was quiet, Graham kept giving me sweet kind smiles but I couldn't return them as my mind was only full of Killian.


	8. Chapter 8

**Killian POV**

"I...I miss you" Emma's words kept playing in my head as I downed my second and last bottle of rum 'Damn now I have to get more' What the hell was this bloody feeling! Why couldn't I stop thinking about her! I stumbled down the stairs of my apartment building and begin walking towards the closest bottle shop 'Maybe after three bottle's she'll be out of my head.'

As I walked down the dark light street, the glowing light from inside a restaurant hurt my eyes, as they force I completely froze. Sitting in the restaurant was Emma, with that cop! At first, I wanted to run in and punch him right in the face, I was jealous! I didn't want anyone with Emma other than me! I feel my heart sink deep into my chest as he grabs her hand saying something I couldn't hear.

Emma slightly blushed and gave a soft smile. A single tear ran down my face, I clear my eyes wiping away the tear. Reopening my eyes they meet Emma's, she was looking right at me. I panic, turning on my heel and running as fast as I can. I hear the sweet yells of Emma's voice calling out my name but I can't turn back. I'm scared, scared of what I'm feeling.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Graham kindly asked "Oh yeah of course," I say, not really listening to what he said next as my mind was only thinking of one thing. And sitting here with Graham was making me relies just how much I wished Killian was the one across for me. "Emma?" Graham said pulling me from my thoughts "What? Sorry just spaced out for a minute" I shyly say "I noticed, anyway as I was saying. Did you really want to come tonight?" He asked dryly, I stay quiet for a moment as he frowns already knowing my answer "I thought I did, just... well... I've got a lot on my mind"

"That guy? Killian right?" He asked, I simply nod "You want more with him? And you're scared he doesn't?" He said hitting the nail right on the end "Well relationships don't ever seem to work for me" I say "So just being used for meaningless sex is better?" He questioned "It's not meaningless to me, at first it was just for pleasure but now I...Ah, I don't know!" I say getting frustrated, I do know but I can't say it out loud.

Graham grabbed my hand and spoke in a sweet tone "Emma, I know I've only just met you but I can tell you love this man. I understand you're scared and you have every right to be. But sometimes you have to take a risk in life. Go tell him, tell him you want more." I blush at the thought, he is right I need to take a chance. I give a weak smile and wipe away a tear looking away from Graham embarrassed.

But as I look away I see none other than Killian standing outside the window, our eyes lock. My heart skips a beat, his eyes are sad and lost then he's gone. I sit in utter shock for a second "Go, Emma, tell him." Graham said with a smile, pushing my chair out and running to the door as everyone stares at me but they are the last thing on my mind right now. Before exiting I quickly turn back giving a smile, which he happily returns "Thank you, Graham!"

"Killian! Wait!" I shout out as he runs off, I try to catch him but he is too fast. But if I know Killian Jones 'I like think I do' I know where he is going. I make my way to the docks and to no surprise there was Killian, sitting with his legs dangling over the pier. "Killian?" I say nearly in a whisper as I walk closer to him. "Go back to your date Swan." He said with no emotion. I don't speak and just sit down beside him cupping his face and forcing him to look at me.

"No Killian, I want to be here with you. I didn't even want to go on that date because all I can think about is you." He looks at me dumbfounded and I simply closing the distance between us, placing a sweet tender kiss on his soft cold lips. At first, he doesn't respond as I can feel his tears on my nose before he pulls away. I go to speak again, cut off by his hands tangled in my hair pulling me into a needy kiss.

We didn't talk for the rest of the night, just sat holding each other till we could no longer stand the cold air on our skin. Then walking hand in hand to this apartment and quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Killian POV - Next Morning**

I awoke with a splitting headache and Emma asleep on my chests. I sighed moving a strand of hair off her face, she was beautiful even with her crazy bed hair. She slowly stirs, looking up with a cute little smile "Morning love" I say "Hi" she said with a yawn. I wanted to tell Emma how I feel "Um... Emma... I... ah... want..." I was completely fucking up. Why couldn't I bloody say it! She looks at me confused but with soft eyes.

"I...I want...ah..I'm hungry" I end up blurting out "Oh okay," she said with a disappointed tone, getting up from the bed 'Shit I gotta save this' "Hungry for you," I say 'Great! Now I just sound like I only want sex' I scolded myself. She cocks her head to the side and I simply pull her back to the bed tickling her hopefully lightening the mood. "Killian!... Please!... Stop!" She said between giggles.

I finally stopped letting her catch her breath a little before getting on top of her pinning her down placing soft tender kisses upon her lips "Killian we should talk" She whispered trying to push me away. "Later," I say kissing the sweet spot just behind her ear. I didn't want to talk because the minute we talk everything could change. I could lose her forever.

"Killian, I'm still on... well" She tailed off " But you want to right?" I say, she shyly nods. I get up, helping her off the bed and lead her to the shower. I got the shower to the perfect temperature and as I was turned away she would able to undress and remove her 'well you know.' Once ready we both get in feeling the amazing warmth on my back.

I look down to her amazing figure "well ain't you a vision" I say with a smirk. Before I knew it Emma connected our lips jumping up into my arms. I slightly slipped back crashing my back against the wall to hold myself up. Emma began demanding entrance as out tongue battled, she backed down as I took control ruffly kissing her and tightly squeezing her perfect ass.

We pull away breathless, eyes locking and in that moment I knew what I needed to say. But Emma bet me to it "Killian I want more."


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma POV**

"I want more" I had finally said it, finally letting the truth out. Killian was just staring at me, still holding me up. What the hell was he thinking? I looked into his eyes hoping for some kind of hint into what he was feeling. My heart began to sink when I saw nothing, he doesn't want more and I've just wrecked everything. I started to cry but luckily the water of the shower hid my tears.

"Killian?" I shyly say 'Just say something! Anything!' I thought and before I knew it I was the one pushed up against the wall as our lips connected. I was shocked at first before melting into a deep passionate kiss, a moan escape my lips as we parted. Killian's eyes meet mine once again and a smile appeared on his lips "Your not the only one love."

My face lit up with happiness, he wanted more! I was internally screaming, bring his lips back to mine as my hands roamed his back pulling his body closer to mine. I could feel his impressive member grow beneath my already soaked opening. Killian slowly teased my opening with his tip, while kissing my neck in just the right spot.

He slowly moved down to my breast, I tilted my head back as his tongue softly flicked over my hard nipple, I moaning out from his touch. He was still teased my opening and I try to sink down on his member but he would lift me higher "Someone's inpatient" Killian said with a growl. "Killian please" I beg. "Only if you say the magic words," Killian said, I smile thinking of how he always made me say our magic words.

 _It was lunch and as usually, Regina was whining about something "Good please shut it!" Killian said half joking "Oh you shut it!" Regina said with a glare taking it seriously "Nice come back!" Killian said with a laugh, Regina got up and stormed off. "Killian that wasn't very nice," I said with a sandwich in hand ready to eat._

 _"Not my fault she can't take a joke, plus it was funny," He said with a cheeky smile "Will you ever grow up Jones," I said giving his arm a soft punch "Never!" He declared, taking my sandwich out of my hands and taking a massive bite "Hey!" I shout trying to snatch it back. But Killian held it in the air so I couldn't reach it as I was smaller than him._

 _"What are the magic words?" Killian said with a smirk. I sighed "I love you" I shyly say, I really hate that he mad me say that, especially when people were around. "Aww,_ your _cute," he said kindly handing it back. "You know you've never told me why you make me say that? To most people the magic word in please." I say._

 _"Yeah true, but I like hearing you say you love me," He said with his dorky grin "Just because I say it doesn't mean I meant it" I sass with a laugh "Keep telling yourself that."_

"I love you," I say, and I meant every word of it. "I love you too" and without warning he thrusts inside me, filling me completely. "AH!" I scream out as Killian fasten the pace. "Killian! I didn't say that just because you told me too, I meant it. I love you!" I say between moans and heavily breaths "I know love, now scream out."

I followed his order, his name escaping my lips as I tumbled over the edge "Fuck!" Killian groaned giving one last powerful thrust, bursting inside me. Gentle he lowers me down, feet touching the ground I feel weak. "You okay?" He asked holding me up "Never better," I say with a smile before giving him a peak.

* * *

 **Killian POV**

Everything about this moment was prefect. We had both finally admitted our feeling. "So umm, what does this make us?" Emma cutely asked as we exit the shower, as I wrapped her in a towel. "Well 'together' I guess, if that's what you want?" I say, she smiles "I like the sounds of that," She said giving me a kiss.

Emma had to work today which I wasn't happy about, after spending 2 days apart I just wanted to hold her. "Can't you call in sick?" I whined as she got into her work uniform "No I can't, I finish at 7, so why don't you massage Regina, Robin, Snow, and David and go have a few drinks tonight. And announce our relationship." she said. "Okay but last time I talked with Regina she wasn't too happy with me."

"It will be fine, Regina will get over it." She said giving me a kiss "I'm sorry" I dryly say looking down, Emma tilts my head up "What for?" she asked confused "For hitting you, I promise I will never do that again." I feel a tear drip down my face which Emma wipes away "I know, but that's in the past. I have to go, I love you."

After she left I sent a group message 'Drinks at Regina's work tonight, 7 o'clock.' I also massage Robin getting him to make sure Regina comes. Emma was going to run late and told me to go ahead and she would meet us there. I walked in spotting David, Snow, Robin and a not so happy Regina sitting in the booth.

Before even getting to sit down Regina is in my face "Now! Why the hell did you force Robin to make me come here!" she spat. I took a deep breath trying to remain calm, luckily before I had a chance to say something I heard Emma's voice. "Hey, sorry I'm late." she said wrapping her arm around my waist, standing beside me.

"It's okay love, only just got here myself," I say before giving her a welcoming kiss. She smiles at me as we stare into each other's eyes, her making all my worries go away. "What the fuck!" Regina shouts "Oh hey Regina." Emma said nonchalantly "Don't you dare 'hey' me! What in the hell is going on!?" Emma and I can't help but giggle.

"What you always wanted, we are as you say together," I say, Regina stood in utter shock, "I thought it was only sex!? Regina said, "I think we were both kidding ourselves, it was never just sex." I say looking to David, who gives me a smile and look as to say 'I told you so.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma POV**

Regina kept whining as always while we sat having a few drinks. "Does she ever stop." Killian whispered in my ear "We're not together she whines, we get together she still bloody whines!" I couldn't help but giggle "What you giggle at!" Regina snaps at me "Oh nothing" I say holding back my laughter.

As the night when on Regina calmed down thanks to Robin "I guess it's okay your together" she said dryly as I was sitting on Killian lap just like on my birthday "Didn't know we need your permission" Killian joked earning a little glare from Regina "Well I am her best friend!" she stated, Killian looked at me with puppy dog eyes "I thought I was your best friend"

I gave him a peck on the lips "Of course are, but Regina my best girlfriend" I say with a smile "Plus your now my boyfriend, so that makes you number one on my list" He smile before pulling me into a passionate kiss. "Okay get a room!" David and Robin shout. Neither of us cares and just continue melting into each other.

"Seriously get a room! Remember I work here!" Regina yells, Killian and I pull apart with a giggle "Well you'll be able to get us a cheap room, I don't think I can wait till we get home" Killian said with a wink and smirk before pulling me back into his kiss. "Goodnight!" Regina shouted pulling Robin with her to the exit.

"Thank god! Finally some peace and quiet" Killian said breaking our kiss. "Oh you love her, don't lie." I tease him, he just rolls his eyes "Think we will head off too" David said I smile getting off Killian's lap giving him and Snow a hug "Even though Regina whines she is happy for you. And so is everyone else" Snow said before they left.

Killian and I stayed for a few more drinks before deciding it was time to head home, we walked hand in hand but instead of walking to Killian's apartment, he leads me to a hotel. "Your best room." Killian said to the receptionist "One night?" she question and Killian's nods "Okay sir, that will be $800 dollars." My jaw particularly hit the ground as Killian handed over his card.

He looked at me with a smile "Killian? What are you doing! We can just got to your apartment" I say a little shock he would spend so much money on a hotel room 'And one in the town we live in!' He didn't say anything back to me just nods as he is handed the key and pulls me towards the elevator.

I was still in a state of stock as Killian opened the door to a stunning room that looked right over the ocean. There was a king sized bed, fire and a spa. "Killian why?" I ask, he smiles and leads me towards the bed. He sat down pulling me into his lap, his arms wrapped around my waist. "Well, I wanted to show you how much I love you and that we don't need sex." He said giving me a sweet kiss.

"Now, why don't know get out of these clothes," He said, I was a little confused, he just said we don't need sex? So why do I need to be nude. He must of seen my hesitation giving a reassuring smile "Do you trust me?" He asked just as he did the night at the beach. I nod as we stand up. "Ok I'll just be in the bathroom, once you naked lay face down on the bed." He gave another tender kiss and walked off.

I simply did say I was told, as I took of my clothes I heard water from the bathroom 'What is he up to?' I thought before taking me spot on the bed. It felt like a life time before he came back. I look to see him only in his boxes. "Killian wh-" I begin but he cuts me off "Shh not taking Swan." For a second I felt scared, what is he going to do? Maybe he was playing with me.

He approached the bed straddled just below my ass "This will be cold of a second." He said "Cold?" I say confused "Ahh!" I scream out as the cold smooth liquid connects with my body. The cold is quickly replaced with warmth as Killian's big strong hands begin message the liquid over my body. I felt a shiver up my spine as his hands trailed down my sides making every part of my body ache for this touch.

Without my own control I began rolling my hips as I began feeling madly turned on and wanting him. "Killian," I say with a pleading voice "Yes Swan? he said, his hands where now massaging my ass in circles "I. Want. You" I say between little moans "Where here?" He asked as his fingers messaged closer and closer to my soaked entrance. I nod, not being able to get out the words.

"In time, now come," Killian said getting off and holding his hand out for me. I sighed losing the feeling of his touch before following him to the bathroom. The bath was filled with little rose petals, I felt my heart flutter as he lead me and helped me into the warm water. He smiled and began to walk out of the room "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'll be 5 mins, can you handle that?" He said playful.

He return soon after, two glasses and a bottle of wine in hand. I was still in the little bit of shock. I had seen Killian's sweet loving side but not like this and truth be told I loved it nearly as much as I loved him. "Now make some room love." I gladly did, moving froward so he could sit behind. I snuggled into his cheat as he poured the wine handing me a glass.

"Why thank you," I say with a smile. "Anything for you mi'lady," he said placing a kiss just behind my ear, a slight moan escaped my lips and I knew he was smirking "Why didn't we do this sooner?" I say "Because we are both stubborn asses," He said with a laugh making me giggle "Well that is true! But better late then never" I say "We still have plenty to time to grow old together" I moved my body so I was now facing him "Is that something you want?" I ask.

"Emma, I would want nothing more then to only have you for the rest of my life, I may have only realised it now but Emma Swan you have always been the only one for me. I love you." My eyes begin tearing up, he was so right. He was everything I wanted but just couldn't see it. "And I with you. I love you Killian Jones." As our lips connected into a kiss full of utter love and devotion, I knew that I had finally found my happy ending. My best friend has become so much more and I wouldn't change it for the world.

THE END


End file.
